fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclair
Éclair (エクレア, Ekurea) is an amnesiac female priestess burdened with the sacred Phoenix Stone. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Aya Endou (Japanese) Eclair is a slender young woman of average height with brown amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Her age is 400. Eclair's outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Eclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles. Gallery Personality Due to her amnesia, Eclair has very few to almost no memories of her past. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was meant to deliver the Phoenix Stone. The stone is of great importance to her such that she sleeps with it and carries it wherever she goes. Her devotion to the stone was such that she would even brave danger for its sake, as seen when she lost the stone briefly and went to look for it, despite nightfall approaching and the danger of wolves being present. Eclair is typically quite blunt with the way she addresses and interacts with people. Even towards children, Eclair maintains a straight face and speaks in a matter-of-fact tone when relaying information, telling things as they are and not sugarcoating the truth. Eclair also carried a certain disdain for Mages, believing Magic would cause people misfortune. When Momon was first known to her one night, Eclair told the bird to go away, claiming she hated Magic and believing the bird to have been created by it. Even after accepting Momon as her friend, Eclair neglected the former's suggestion about travelling to Magnolia Town, claiming there were many Mages there and she didn't like Mages. Her initial dislike of Magic was shown in her treatment of the Fairy Tail Guild. During her initial interactions with them, Eclair remained emotionally distant, despite members like Natsu and Lucy showing their willingness to interact with and befriend her. While facing death, Eclair went as far as to say that she would never forget Lucy. However, after spending time with them, as well as seeing the lengths to which they were willing to go to help her, Eclair gradually opened up more and became more accepting. Upon finding out about the death of her father, Eclair became particularly close to Lucy, who had undergone a similar loss. Her trust for Mages and Pirates grew such that she was willing to formally request help from Fairy Tail on her mission. Relationships Friends/Allies *Momon *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Redfox Gajeel *Marvell Wendy *Charla *Loxar Juvia Family *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Kalard (father, deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *Carbuncle **Dyst **Chase **Cannon **Coordinator *Kream Magic and Abilities Hindsight: Eclair has the ability to see the past and find certain details, such as a person's name. In her profession as a fortune teller, Eclair, though unable to actually see the future, used her ability to see the past to give her clients advice based on the events and scenarios she finds to have occurred in their lives. Immortality: Having been given the blood of the Phoenix to save her life in the past, Eclair is biologically immortal. Due to this, she does not age and has maintained the same youthful appearance for over 400 years. Ultimately, if something were to Phoenixand its effects will be rendered on Eclair null, killing her by extension due to her consumption. Equipment Phoenix Stone: Eclair carries half of the sacred Phoenix Stone with her, a legendary item that, when whole, would unlock the sealed darkness of the Phoenix. History Past 400 years ago, Eclair participated as part of a festival of sorts. Wearing a bird helmet over her head, Eclair danced in front of a crowd as musicians played in the background. During her dance, the festival was attacked by mercenaries and pirates and numerous people were killed, much to Eclair's shock. Despite attempts to fight, the defense was over powered. Quickly, Eclair was taken by the hand by an old man, who grabbed a portion of the Phoenix stone from from a nearby pillar and teleported her to safety. Taking her to the outskirts, the injured old man gave Eclair the Phoenix stone. Despite being injured herself, Eclair took the stone and escaped the cave but ultimately collapsed while running. Some time later, Eclair moved into a cave on the outskirts of a village and lived alone. One day, Eclair went to the bazaar and met a merchant. Eclair asked if he had any cotton but purchased duck feather when he said he did not. While hearing the history of the village, Eclair corrected the merchant, stating a volcano, rather than a war, was responsible for the downturn which was experienced. After obtaining her goods, Eclair bid the man farewell. After arriving home, Eclair got to work. Cutting apart material and stuffing it with the duck feathers, Eclair built a stuffed animal, which did not quite turn out as she expected. That night, the Phoenix stone around her neck began to glow brightly and, much to her surprise, the stuffed animal she made was illuminated by light. Surprised, Eclair fell out of her bed and saw that the doll had come to life. Frightened, Eclair jumped back into bed and hid under the covers, trying to convince herself she was dreaming. The stuffed doll asked her for a name, prompting her to tell it to go away as she hated Magic. The doll was saddened but Eclair then asked what it was, to which it claimed it was a bird. Unsure if it was Magic, Eclair suggested the Phoenix stone did it, prompting her to jump back into bed and claim that a stuffed animal talking is impossible. The next morning, Eclair woke up believing that what happened was a dream. However, the stuffed animal remained present and also greeted her, making her realize otherwise. Later on, Eclair went to work, with the bird following her against her wishes. Asking once again for a name, Eclair called it "Birdy", which the bird claimed had no love to it. Eclair stated that she hates Magic and also hates it as well, saying she never believed it would talk when told that she was the one who made it. Inside her fortune telling booth, Eclair told her client that she saw her ancestors working in a cave and consuming alcohol, stating that their health deteriorated because of it. After advising her client to be wary of alcohol, Eclair scolded the bird for appearing outside its container but relented when she saw that there weren't many people there. Eclair went on to state that she isn't a fortune teller, but is able to see the pasts of her clients and uses it to give advice, adding that what she does is not Magic. Suddenly, a young boy came in with a dead weasel and asked Eclair if she could revive it. Eclair replied that she's not a Mage but that even if she were, there is no Magic that can resurrect the dead. After a discussion about the value of life, the boy left, vowing to continue living. Later, while walking home, Eclair suddenly noticed that the Phoenix stone was no longer around her neck. Insistent on returning to the village to find it, Eclair ignored the warnings of the bird regarding the approaching darkness and the wolves, telling the bird it couldn't understand the importance of the stone and telling it to stop worrying about her. Despite searching the village, Eclair was unable to find the stone despite her attempts. As she continued searching, her memory began to fail her, rendering her unable to remember why the stone was important. Finally collapsing, Eclair was approached by wolves and, unable to leave, wondered what would happen if she were to be eaten. The next morning, Eclair woke up back in her bed. Getting up, Eclair was surprised she was back home but was even more surprised to see that the Phoenix stone was back around her neck. Heading outside, Eclair noticed the stuffed animal, holding an ax and heavily damaged. Realizing that the bird found the stone and brought her back, it assured her that the wolves didn't do too much damage. Asking it why, Eclair was told that since it was the only one there, it must've been born to be her friend. Thanking it, Eclair began fixing it, and upon being asked, stated that she was no longer lonely because they were friends. Eclair later named the bird "Momon", stating that it was supposed to be a flying squirrel. When asked where they were going, Eclair stated she wanted to restart her journey and that she had a mission related to the Phoenix stone, agreeing with Momon's statement that her would come with her. While walking, Eclair passed by a blonde girl who was chastising a pink haired boy and a boy in a straw hat for destroying a hotel. Eclair briefly turned back and saw the girl but simply continued walking after a moment. Momon then told Eclair of a large town called Magnolia and suggested they go there. Eclair stated that while they might go there later but there were a lot of Mages there and she didn't like Mages as much as she doesn't like pirates. Synopsis Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Eclair relatives Category:Deceased